Computer systems often use caches and other memory local to the caches to store data during operation. Because caches are of finite sizes, each cache is associated with one or more replacement algorithms. In the event that a cache is full and some cache data needs to be cleared to make space for new data, these replacement algorithms determine which cache data should be cleared and which cache data should remain in the cache. Replacement algorithms thus have a substantial impact on the efficiency of a cache system. Accordingly, improvements in cache replacement algorithms are desirable.